


THORoughly Heartbroken

by Manager_of_Mischief



Series: Operation Repentance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Humor, Jane Foster is a damsel in distress, Loki fixes things, Loki pays his debts, Mischievous Loki, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Thor and Loki BROmance (not romance), moping, platonic Loki and the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_of_Mischief/pseuds/Manager_of_Mischief
Summary: Thor:I have no other problems.Loki:I could make some.





	THORoughly Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): kissing, swearing

Thor was not one to ask for help. This was evident when Loki sat down on the living room sofa next to him.

“Hello,” Loki began.

“Hello brother,” Thor said, barely paying any attention.

“Any problems I can solve for you today?”

“Nothing I cannot solve myself,” came the thunderous reply.

“Then why are you moping on the couch?” Loki asked with a smirk.

“Do you need an excuse to mope?” Thor snapped.

“ _ I _ do not need an excuse to mope.  _ You _ , on the other hand…”

Thor let out a sigh and looked at his brother. He recalled their younger days, when they had shared everything and helped each other in their pursuits. Loki had been quite charming back in his day. Perhaps, Thor thought, that charm could be of some use.

“Jane,” Thor said. “I miss Jane Foster.”

Loki groaned. Of course it had to be some emotional issue. He was many things, but a psychiatrist was not one of them. There was always the option of mind control, but Thor would disapprove, and he didn’t need any more disapproval in his life.

“I couldn’t possibly do anything for you,” he replied. “Name another problem.”

“I have no other problems,” Thor growled.

“I could make some.”

Thor shot him a death glare before settling back into his original moping position on the couch. Loki thought for a moment, then tapped him on the shoulder again.

“I can arrange a meeting between you and Jane in… fortuitous circumstances. I cannot guarantee anything, but—”

Thor cut him off before he could respond.

“Yes. Thank you, brother.”

Loki set off on his task immediately, knowing that Thor was an impatient man, especially where his heart was concerned. He noticed that Jane had changed her address, phone number, and digital account names, which made it very clear that she did not want to be found. However, a high profile astrophysics journal had recently published some of her work, and it was easy for him to find her workplace from there. She had apparently decided to stay in London and was now teaching at Oxford University. Her office hours were starting in five minutes, and Loki would be there.

A young, dark-haired student walked into Jane’s office holding a bunch of green and gold binders and a textbook, which she dropped rather unceremoniously onto Jane’s desk.

“Hi, can I help you?” Jane asked.

“Oh, sorry, Dr. Foster! I realize I’ve completely destroyed your desk layout. Anyway, I was hoping you could explain the use of the Laplace transform in Section D, right here?” the student asked, pointing to a page in Jane’s newly published astrophysics textbook.

“Of course!” Jane never shied from conversations about science, and today was no different.

Loki smirked as Jane discussed various differential equations and their various applications to the physical world, slowly segueing into why the Laplace transform was necessary to solve them. After the explanation, Loki graciously thanked her for the help, gathered up the binders and the textbook, and left.

“Hey,” Jane yelled. “Tell me your name. I don’t get a lot of visitors—actually, you’re my first one in two weeks—so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the International Astronomy and Astrophysics conference in New York.”

Loki turned around. This was certainly an unexpected situation.

“Lori,” she responded, flipping her long hair around to face Jane once again. That was the magic of being both genderfluid and a shapeshifter. There were times when not being recognized but still being yourself came in handy, and this was one of them. “And yes, I’d love to come to your conference. Can I bring a friend?”

“Sure, as long as they like astrophysics,” Jane replied with a smile.

“Of course!” Loki replied, knowing full well that Thor had absolutely no interest in science whatsoever. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that science was probably what broke them up in the first place. It would be rather poetic if science brought them back together again.

Convincing Thor to go to what he considered a “group of Midgardians discussing the stars” was a more difficult task. Loki could never fully ensure a successful reunion, and Thor was not willing to sacrifice a day of moping and poptarts to go to an astrophysics convention. Ultimately, Loki had to make a bet. If Thor got back together with Jane, he would have to serve Loki as a servant would a king for a month. However, if Thor and Jane failed to rekindle their relationship, Loki would have to give up pranking anyone in the tower for a month.

The conference was bustling with people as the Asgardians arrived. Thor was disguised by virtue of his short hair and Midgardian clothes, and Loki was disguised in her female form. They stood out amongst the crowd of people dressed in business-casual outfits holding notebooks, but no one really batted an eye. Jane was surprisingly easy to locate. She was presenting her new Foster Theory on Einstein-Rosen Bridges in the main auditorium.

“Should I just go up to her?” Thor asked.

“Probably not, considering as she is about to begin a speech about quantum entanglement, but you know her better than I know her,” Loki replied with a shrug. Thor made the wise choice and selected a seat instead of approaching.

The talk was actually quite interesting for Loki, who smiled to herself. Jane seemed happy to be there and was beaming through each audience question, which meant that Thor had a slight chance of catching her at an opportune moment. When Jane finally stepped off the stage, it was Loki who spoke to her first.

“Hi, Dr. Foster! It’s me, Lori. You invited me to this about a week ago?” she began.

“Right! I remember you,” Jane said with a smile. “Come on, let me show you something.”

Loki followed, making sure Thor didn’t notice and follow them as well. He didn’t, which meant that her plan would work out perfectly. Jane pulled Loki into a small room, which he recognized as her new temporary office space for the convention. It was littered with paper coffee cups and graph paper containing scribbled down data. The computer in the middle was about halfway through conducting a series of star movement simulations.

“Damn it!” Jane yelled, glaring at the computer. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” She whacked it with the heel of her hand a few times, and miraculously, the progress bar started moving again. Loki interrupted her sigh of relief by telekinetically pulling the plug on her computer.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jane stomped, indignant. “No! How did that even  _ happen _ ? It’s like the plug suddenly hated the outlet or something.”

“I may have had something to do with it,” Loki smirked, back in his male form. Jane screamed bloody murder.

“Get away from me right now or I will slap you again, a lot harder than I did last time!”

“Oh, I’m absolutely terrified,” Loki replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Jane backed against the desk as he stepped toward her.

Thor had been standing awkwardly in the middle of a conversation about string theory. He was now standing right outside a closed door, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

“Please, Loki! I’m not even with Thor anymore!”

Thor burst into the room.

“But perhaps you should be.”

Loki mentally applauded his brother for actually being quite smooth for once in his bumbling oaf life.

Jane just stared at them shocked. Thor broke the silence by rather rudely—in Loki’s opinion, at least—shoving Loki straight through the drywall of Jane’s office into the office of an unsuspecting scientist.

“Now was that really necessary?” Loki called from the floor.

The two ex-lovers ignored him and stared at each other.

“You saved my life,” Jane gasped.

“It seems I have a habit of doing that,” Thor replied, touching her shoulder.

“The two of you are just as sickening as you were when you first met,” Loki growled, standing up.

Thor shot him a death glare, but Jane just grabbed his face and kissed him. Perhaps it was just to spite Loki, but Thor was enjoying it all the same. It took what felt like an eternity for them to part. When they finally did, Jane was smiling giddily.

“Well, now that you’ve relocated to Earth, we won’t have that problem of you disappearing all the time,” she said.

“True. Besides, after losing you once…”

“Anyway, I can’t actually get a boyfriend. I’ve tried. It’s either, like, ‘You’re too sciency for me’ or like, ‘I could never measure up to Thor,” she explained sheepishly. “Basically what I’m saying is I could really get a life right now, and I want you in that life.”

“Well you know I’ve never stopped loving you, Jane,” Thor said softly.

They kissed again, but this time they didn’t pull away. The scientist whose office Thor had unintentionally ruined watched awkwardly and Loki teleported back to the compound. He was already thinking of ways to make the most of Thor’s month of servitude. The other Avengers were less than impressed when he told them what was happening, but they couldn’t argue with the fact that Thor caused more trauma and damage than Loki had.

It was because of their positive reaction that Loki selected Bruce as his next target. If the Avengers’ morality was relative, he just had to start his redemption mission with the most destructive members of the team.


End file.
